Kingdom Heart: A New Girl in Town
by YeeJian
Summary: Ever since the release of Kingdom Hearts 365/2 days, RoxasXion was becoming popular so I've decided to bring Xion into the fray but what will happen to poo Namine? Find out later Happy Thanksgiving! All characters Square-Enix
1. Thanksgiving

"Wow", Kairi panted as she helped her boyfriend, Sora, pushing a wheel barrow with a giant corpse of a bird in it. "This is sure one giant Chocobo!"

Sora gave her a grin. "Tidus' dad is selling his Chocobos cheaper than the one in the Moogle store. Besides, everybody knows that Tidus' dad run the best Chocobo farm on Destiny Island."

"I've to agree with you on that one", Kairi said as Sora gestured he should do the pushing leaving her to walk beside him and the wheel barrow. "Not to mention that they're a lot fatter and juicer. I wonder what Tidus and his dad been feeding them."

Sora grunted as he gave the wheel-barrow a push up the hill. When they reached the top of the slope, Sora just shrugged, "Maybe it those bitter weeds that you use in your potato salad last picnic trip."

"You mean Chocobos actually eat them?" Kairi looked aghast. Sora tried to hide a grin.

"I thought the potato salad tasted as bitter as pickles."

He was rewarded with a punch on the shoulder from Kairi. "Shut up! There were in the Grocery so I assume that people eat them so…"

"And just chuck them in your potato salad assuming other people will mistake them as spring onions." Sora finished with a grin.

Kairi looked slightly offended. "I thought it will improve the flavor."

They have finally reached Sora's house where Sora's mom and Kairi's grandmother were preparing for the Thanksgiving dinner they will be hosting for their neighbors. A group of Moogles were putting up decorations and setting up tables and chairs for the guests. One Moogle was mixing their special juice in a pot and a few of them breaking a giant cube of ice into smaller cubes. When the two women saw Sora and Kairi with the Chocobo, they smile and walked towards them.

"Good", Kairi's grandmother said. "You brought the Chocobo."

"Thanks you two", Sora's mom smiled warmly at them. Kairi returned the smile.

"It was nothing."

"We can start marinating the Chocobo after we are done with the potato salad", Sora's mom said. When she saw her son grinning, she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing", Sora said with a grin. "It's just that I can't stop thinking of Kairi's pickle salad."

Kairi punched in the shoulder, hard.

Kairi grandmother arched an eyebrow at her granddaughter. "Pickle salad?"

"He meant 'potato salad'", Kairi told her grandmother and then flushed. "I just didn't know that those weeds I used were meant for Chocobos."

Sora was now laughing quietly to himself. Sora's mom said dismissively, "Oh those herbs! I always used them when marinating Chocobos or put them in salads."

Sora abruptly stops laughing and his jaws dropped. "Mom… all these years I've been eating Chocobo's fodders?"

Kairi giggled as her grandmother snorted, "Chocobo's Fodders? When I was small, I used to drink a glass of meshed up of those weeds. It was believed to make you younger and more beautiful." She added with a grin at Sora's repulsive look on his face. Kairi just threw him a triumphant smile.

"Maybe I should start drinking those things", she said with a grin.

"Don't rubbed it in." grumbled Sora.

"Enough you two", Sora's mom said as a group of Moogles pushed the Chocobo into the house. "Why not you get ready for the party? You two did a good job already."

"Just make sure you're in time for the party." Kairi's grandmother added.

"We will", Kairi promised as she pulled Sora with her. "Come on Sora, let see how the others are doing."

Sora's mood lightens up as he followed Kairi. "Sure. I go and check on Roxas, Wakaa, Tidus and Riku. You check on Namine and Selphie."

At the mention of her best friend's name, Kairi's smile faded. "I'm worried about Namine, she have been depressed recently."

Sora frowned. "Now that you mention, Roxas have been more surly and moody every time we meet up. It got nothing to do we them having a problem with their relationship."

Kairi shrugged. "I hope not. I try to cheer her up when I meet her later." Kairi smiled as she pecked Sora's on the cheek. "See you later."

That night, the entire neighborhood was at Sora's Thanksgiving Party. This was partly that Sora's house was one of the biggest household on the Island. So it was practical that parties should be held in this household. Besides Sora's mom and Kairi's grandmother's cooking of Cranberry Pies, Potato Salads, Pumpkin Pie, and the Giant Chocobo, other residents also brought their own specialty so there a lot for everyone. The Moogle Catering Team busy serving drinks to guests and cleaning up dishes. Children were running around while their parents were having conversations of any interesting gossips or stories they had in store. The elderly were sitting on chairs smiling at their younger generation.

In the midst of the merry-going, Sora and his friends, Riku, Wakaa and Tidus, were clumped into group as Riku told them about his part time job in one of the stores: "So I was cleaning up the store when I overheard my boss complaining that all the ice-creams in his office have melted even though the air-conditioner was on. Then I just remembered that he forgot to pay his electricity bills so…"

The group laugh as Sora made his excuse when he saw Kairi with a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. He walked towards them and smile in greeting.

"Hey Kairi, Namine; enjoying the party so far?"

"We're", Kairi said. "This year food is better than last year's one!"

Namine mutely nodded in agreement and then asked, "Sora, do you know where Roxas is? I can't find him anywhere."

"Well…"

"Sora, Kairi, Namine!"

All three of them turned around to see a blonde boy walking towards them. To their surprise, there was someone else behind him.

"I'm sorry I'm late", Roxas panted and smiled at his friends. "I was waiting for Xion when he party started."

"Xion?" asked Kairi.

Roxas step aside revealing a girl with short black hair and ocean-blue eyes. She was almost the same age with everyone in the group. She wore black jeans and a sleeveless blue shirt.

"Everyone, this is Xion", Roxas introduced. "She just moved a few days ago and I thought it would be best to introduce her to you guys at the Thanksgiving Dinner."

"I hope its okay since I'm not officially invited." Xion said with a radiant smile.

"There is no problem", Sora said shaking her hand. "My name is Sora."

"Hi, I'm Kairi", Kairi smiled as she shook Xion's hand. "Welcome to Destiny Island."

Namine was staring silently at Roxas and Xion during the entire confrontation. When she finally spoke, "My name is Namine."

Her voice betrayed jealousy and both Sora and Kairi noticed it. She didn't even offer a handshake. Fortunately, Roxas and Xion were oblivious to her reactions.

"Roxas took me on a tour of the Island. I didn't realize Destiny Island is this beautiful! You must be lucky to live in a beautiful environment." Xion said.

"Yes", Kairi said. "I doubt you can find a place that has beautiful sky and sea."

"So how did you and Roxas meet?" asked Sora.

Roxas took Xion's hand. "I was walking when she and her parents first moved in and I show almost everywhere on Destiny Island. Later, I had dinner at her house."

Namine was clenching her fists. Sora noticed her reactions and quickly asked, "So where are your parents Xion?"

Xion gestured at the entrance of Sora's garden. They saw a couple with black hair talking jovially to Sora's mom. It looks like they were having a good time.

"My folks are talking to your mom now. She is very nice."

"She always is", Sora said. "Can I meet your parents? Then I take you and Roxas towards the serving table."

Xion nodded happily. "They will love to meet you."

"Lead on Sora." Roxas said.

As Sora led Roxas and Namine towards the entrance, Kairi watched Namine. Namine was still staring at Roxas and Xion. Her fists were clenching and un-clenching like a machine. There was a flare of anger in her ocean-blue eyes.

"Namine…" began Kairi. Namine snapped from her thoughts and mustered a smile. It was half successful.

"I'm sorry Kairi, but my mom is expecting me to be back early." Kairi knew she was lying. "Can you please say thank you for Sora and his mom for me? The dinner was fabulous."

Before Kairi could reply, Namine ran into the crowd of people receiving looks from the guest. Kairi was about to follow her but then stopped. She gave a sigh. She just hope that Namine will cool down for a while.


	2. Tension Rising

"I don't like this at all", Sora muttered as he and Kairi were having coffee at the café. Kairi was telling him about Namine during the Thanksgiving dinner. It had been five days since the Thanksgiving celebration and there were signs that Roxas and Xion were together. Girls in school gossips about them, people commenting about their relationship and glares Roxas received from other boys for having a cute girlfriend, as if Namine wasn't that pretty.

"It seems that Namine was jealous with Xion and I don't know why she must have this conclusion that Roxas and Xion were together", Kairi concluded as she pour more sugar into her coffee.

"But that crazy", Sora protested. "Xion have only been here for only ten days! How can she and Roxas be an item in such a short period of time?"

"Love at first sight", Kairi suggested miserably. "I mean looked at them; they looked as if they are meant to be together. Roxas is seems to be happier with Xion around."

Both of them sighed as they faced the truth. Roxas, who used to be so moody, now became friendlier and more open-minded. Now Namine have taken over Roxas' role.

Now Sora shrugged. "Well what can we do? I mean if Roxas is happier with Xion, why should stick our nose into his business? Probably Namine will just accept the inevitable and just move on."

Kairi nodded. "Maybe you're right."

"And besides", Sora continued. "Roxas should consider him self lucky that Xion is such a good catch. I mean, Xion is so comfortable with other people around her and she is generous to lend me notes for science class. What's more, when she invited us for dinner, her mom told us that Xion cooked the potato salad herself and I've never taste such a good potato salad since our picnic…"

Sora stopped talking as he noticed Kairi glowering at him with her hands on her hips and an angry scowl on her face.

"Must you bring that out?"

Sora rolled his eyes. "Oh no! Not you too!"

Kairi couldn't help it so she started laughing. Then Sora joined her.

"What are you two laughing about?"  
Sora and Kairi jumped guiltily; Namine was standing between them with her handbag and drawing pad.

"Hey Namine", Kairi greeted. "Do you want to join us?"

Namine shrugged and smiled. "Sure, I've nothing else better to do."

Namine pulled a chair while Sora ordered another coffee for Namine.

"So what have you been doing, Namine?" asked Kairi.

Namine just shrugged. "Nothing eventful. Just reading and drawing."

Sora studied Namine to see any signs of heartbroken. When Namine nodded her thanks to the waiter who brought her coffee, he noticed Namine didn't say 'thank you' like she used to and red veins in her eyes showed she had been crying.

"Namine…"

It was probably that Namine was in the wrong place at the wrong time when they heard laugher from two figures behind them. It just so happened that the café was built besides a pond with a wooden bridge with no railings built over it. The three friends saw Roxas and Xion laughing and holding hands. There were so caught up with their merriment that they didn't see Namine, Sora and Kairi behind them.

"That was a really funny movie Roxas!" said Xion as she wiped tears of laughter from her eyes.

Roxas grinned. "I'm glad you like it. That movie is one of my favorite!"

Namine frowned. Roxas never took her out for a movie!

Xion stopped laughing and looked at Roxas in the eyes. "I never thank you for the movie yet."

Roxas waved dismissively. "It was nothing."

Xion smiled sweetly at him. "I think you deserve it."

Xion pulled Roxas face towards hers and to the horror of Sora, Kairi and Namine; Xion kissed Roxas on the lips. Instead of breaking free from the kiss, Roxas just wrapped his arms around Xion and prolonged the kiss. Then they broke free, still in each other arms.

Both Sora and Kairi were staring at the couple with dropped jaws. Namine was staring at them, unable to believe that Roxas had committed a betrayal!

"D-did they j-just…" stammered Sora, unable to continue his question.

"They did!" confirmed Kairi. Then she turned to Namine only to find that she is no longer at Kairi's side but stomping towards Roxas and Xion; her face darken with anger and the coffee in her hand.

"Uh-oh", Sora said and wondered who will feel Namine's wrath first; Roxas or Xion.

It was the latter. Xion was the first one to notice a grim-looking Namine marching towards them. Ignorant that Namine just encountered their kiss, she greeted her with a smile, "Namine, hi…"

Namine did not waste time on words but actions. When she in front of Xion, she opened her coffee cup and splashed the whole content on Xion's face. She threw the empty cup away and gave Xion one hell of a slap. Xion staggered back holding her right cheek, a surprise look on her face.

"There!" Namine shouted. "That what you get for stealing my boyfriend away from me!"

The surprise on Xion's face turned to anger and like a fierce tigress, grabbed Namine's long hair. Screaming in pain, Namine grabbed a clump of Xion's hair and pulled hard. Both girls were screaming with rage and pain. Before Sora or Kairi could intervene, Roxas, who recovered from his shock, stepped between the two girls, trying to push them away from each other and shouted, "Okay! Enough you two! Stop fighting!"

Giving Xion was last hard push and sending her sprawling to the ground, Namine turned towards Roxas; her eyes were burning with fury. Before Roxas could say anything, Namine kicked him hard in the crotch.

"Ouch!" Sora said flinching at the full impact of the kick on Roxas.

Roxas gasped and before his knees to sink to the ground, Namine's hands were on his shoulders and she gave him a mighty push. Roxas felt himself falling backwards. The good news is; it's not the hard pavement. The bad news is; it's the pond. Roxas landed with a mighty splash in the pond, scaring away all the fishes. He spat some water and felt something hard hit his face. He caught the thing before it could sink into the water and opened his eyes; it was the necklace that he gave to Namine for her Birthday. He looked up at the glowering Namine.

"There! You can keep your piece of crap! I don't ever want to see or hear the likes of you again for my entire life!"

Namine marched away angry and satisfied. She purposely knocked into Xion as she was picking herself up. Sora and Kairi were dumbfounded. They never knew that the quiet and timid Namine could be so aggressive. When Namine was gone, Kairi shook her head and asked, "What do we do now?"

Sora suggested, "Well… you can try to console Xion while I try to cheer up Roxas."

* * *

"I just don't know what is wrong with her!" ranted Roxas. "I mean, she is so unpredictable!"

Sora's idea of cheering up Roxas was to take him out fishing on the Island. So they grabbed their fishing gears, rowed to the Island and sat themselves on the docks. Sora, who was a sympathetic listener, waited patiently as his friend blustered about this afternoon incident.

"It's not like I'm interested in starting a relationship with Xion", Roxas continued as he angrily attached bait to his fishing line and flung it into the water. "She just kissed me for gratitude and…" He stopped when he noticed Sora smiling. "What the hell is so funny?!" he demanded.

Sora grinned. "It's good to listen to the mutterings and rants from old moody Roxas again."

Roxas just grunted and adjusted his fishing rod. His mood only worsens when Sora caught a fine cod while he couldn't catch even a herring for the past five minutes.

"What a beauty!" Sora whistled. Roxas just cursed in an undertone. Sora chuckled and put the cod in a box and cast his rod again. After some time, Sora broke the silence, "So how did Xion react when she learned that Namine was your girlfriend?"

Roxas reeled his fishing rod when he felt a tug. He gave an angry curse when it was an old boot he caught. Angrily, he flung the boot back to the sea and threw his rod down. Reluctantly, he answered the question.

"Well…" Roxas began uncomfortably. "I didn't bother telling her because… Look Sora, me and Xion are just friends!"

Sora raised an eyebrow as he reeled his fishing rod. At the end of the line was another cod. Roxas cursed Sora's luck. "And would you still be friends when you took her out for a movie when you didn't even take your girlfriend to a movie first?"

Roxas just looked guilty. "Well…. It's just that Xion appreciated movies more than Namine."

"That's no reason for hiding the fact that you and Xion went for a movie from Namine!" pointed out Sora.

When Roxas remained silent, Sora pressed on, "You've a crush on Xion don't you?"

Roxas was about to protest then he stopped himself and nodded slowly. Sora just sighed, "You're so hopeless. Well, at least you don't need to worry about Namine since she broke up with you. Let just hope that Xion will forgive you for the fact that you didn't tell her that Namine was your girlfriend."

Roxas stood up, looking uncomfortable. "I just hope so." He glanced at the sun and said, "It's getting late. We better get back."

Sora nodded and gathered his fishing gears. Both boys didn't exchange words as they reached the boat. Roxas pushed the boat into the water and let Sora rowed them back to the mainland. As they were halfway from the Island, Sora noticed that Roxas was looking at something in his hand and sighing.

It was the necklace that Namine threw back at Roxas.

* * *

When Sora and Roxas were out fishing, Kairi took Xion shopping at one of the stores in town. Kairi managed to cheer up Xion without difficulty. As the two girls walked back home, Xion was smiling again.

"Thanks Kairi", Xion said with a shopping bag in her hands. "I can pay you back for the clothes you bought for me."

"There is no need", Kairi said as she carrying her own purchases. "Just think of it as a gift from me."

Xion smiled gratefully at her. Now that Xion is in a better mood, Kairi dared ask, "Did Roxas told you that he and Namine were together before you came in?"

Xion's smile faded and frowned. "Now that you mention it, he didn't reveal about his personal life. He just talks about the facilities of the Island and his interests in Rock Music."

Kairi nodded. That was so like Roxas. "Are you going to forgive him for not telling you about Namine?"

Xion hesitated before answering, "I guess so. It's not really his fault so…" She paused then continued, "Were they really that close?"

Kairi thought before answering, "Well… not really. Namine and Roxas spent most of their time alone but they have this inner bond that they shared in silence. Even though me and Sora are their best friends, they can be so unpredictable sometimes."

Xion nodded slowly. "I think it's time me and Roxas have a talk about this."

"I don't think he will appreciate it." Kairi said doubtfully.

"He must." Xion said firmly.

They finally reached Xion's house where Kairi gave her a hug. "Don't worry about. I think you and Roxas will think about something."

Xion smiled her thanks and waved goodbye to Kairi. When the door was closed, Kairi gave a weary sigh. Now there is one more thing to do.

* * *

"She what?" Kairi asked in disbelief as a blonde woman escorted her to Namine's room. Kairi was greeted by Namine's mother who has a look of relief written all over her face.

Namine's mother shook her head. "Like I said; Namine just stormed into the house, grabbed the whole supply of this week's milk and just shut herself in her room. When I came to ask what's wrong, all I got were sobs and about Roxas betraying her." She turned towards Kairi with concern in her eyes. "Did something happen between those two?"

Kairi said, "Let just say that Namine and Roxas were involved in a love triangle."

"You mean that new girl, Xion, is also involved with this?" Namine's mother asked sharply. Looks as if rumors also reached the ears of other people too. "That boy, he and Namine have been together for so many years and he just left her for another girl? I've a good mind to knock some senses into him!"

"I think Sora is trying to that even as we speak", Kairi smiled smoothly at Namine's mother. "Besides, I see if I can do anything for Namine."

Namine's mother nodded and smiled, "I've faith in you. Namine should be fortunate to have such a good friend." She gestured towards Namine's bedroom. "There, I leave the rest to you while I cook her favorite food."

Namine's mother walked down the stairs and Kairi took a deep breath before opening the door to Namine's bedroom.

"Whoa!" said Kairi as she looked around the room. Clothes were all over the place and drawing papers were scattered all over the floor. Her desk was not only covered with drawings but with half a dozen of milk cartons and there was still a half of glass of milk still standing among the milk cartons. The bed was in a mess and Kairi saw a figure wrapped in blankets like a cocoon with blonde hair sprouting from the top. As she stepped deeper into the war zone, she noticed a broken picture frame on the floor. Picking it up, she identified the picture of Roxas and Namine together on the beach.

Kairi shook her head and placed the picture on her desk. As she approached the bed, she could hear the dark mutterings of Namine. She could hear words like 'Roxas' and 'Xion' several times. Sighing in exasperation, Kairi took hold of the blanket and threw it off Namine's body; giving Namine a shock.

"What the hell?" screamed the surprise Namine. When she saw who was responsible for it, she just said blankly, "Kairi?"

"Yes", Kairi confirmed. "I'm here to cheer you up."

"I don't need any cheering up", Namine said as she recovered from her shock. "I'm just sick!"

"Right", Kairi said sarcastically. "You're so sick that you didn't bother to change to your pajamas."

Namine just looked sulky and lay down on her bed; her back turned towards Kairi.

"Look", Kairi said as she sat on Namine's bed. "Drowning your sorrows with milk isn't going to work. If you want to do it properly, use alcohol for God's sake."

"I'm still a minor", Namine just muttered.

"I know you're upset about Roxas and Xion", Kairi began. "But…"

Namine spun angrily to face Kairi. "It's more than 'upset', Kairi! I'm damn angry! I can't believe that jerk will do something like this! Besides, I don't ever want to hear his name again!"

Kairi was calm during Namine's tirade. "But you still miss him, don't you?"

"Of course not", Namine snapped. Then she looked down and said quietly, "Well, maybe a little."

Kairi put her hands gently on Namine's shoulders. "Well… maybe it's inevitable. I hate to say this but Roxas and Xion were meant to be together. They looked so happy. You and Roxas don't really have that much fun together, don't you?"

Namine nodded bitterly. Kairi continued, "I'm sorry Namine, but you just have to accept what's going on in life. Just… move along."

Namine didn't say anything, but at least she doesn't look resented or depressed.

"Just think about", Kairi smiled encouragingly. "You and Roxas can still remain as friends. Anyway, your mom is cooking your favorite food so cheer up a bit."

Namine nodded, smiling a bit. "I will." she promised.

Satisfied she gave her friend a squeeze on the shoulder and walked towards the door. Before she could open the door, she heard something behind her, "Roxas…"


	3. Christmas

"I can't wait for Christmas!" shouted Sora as he and Kairi were sitting on the beach.

"Me too!" Kairi said with her head on Sora's shoulders. "Grandma said she will be helping your mom and Xion's mom with the Christmas party."

Sora smiled at the thought of a Christmas Party. Xion's mother was great chef and with his mother and Xion's mother doing the cooking, this year Christmas Party will be a blast. Then he became sober when Xion was mentioned. "I'm worried about Roxas."

Kairi turned to face him, there was worry in her face. "What do you mean?"

"Roxas have become even more gloomier after that incident at the cafe", Sora replied. "Even Xion is scared of him."

Kairi rolled her eyes. Every time she see Roxas, he was so moody the he was like a thunderstorm. His mood only worsens when he was doing grocery shopping and he was at the wrong place and at the wrong time when it so happens that Namine's mother was there. True to her words to Kairi, she knocked Roxas on the head with a coconut and lectured him about being a two-timer and a play-boy. Roxas could stand the knock on the head and the lecture. What he couldn't stand was that Namine's mom have the lack of discretion to lecture him in front of other shoppers. Now the whole town knows what going on between him, Namine and Xion!

"I know what you mean", Kairi said. "I hope Namine is coping better than him."

To the surprise of everybody, Namine seems more happy and she started flirting with other boys. At first Kairi was relief at her friend but when she noticed that Namine's smiles never reaches her eyes, she knew Namine was still pining for Roxas.

Kairi sighed as she snuggled closely to Sora. "There's nothing we can do about it. Sooner or later, Roxas, Namine or Xion have to think of something."

"I guess you're right", Sora said as he lifted Kairi from the sand. "Shall we go back?"

"All right", Kairi said with a smile.

* * *

Christmas day have arrived! Sora's house was greatly decorated with holly and mistletoes. On the front door was the words 'Merry Christmas' on it. There were two Christmas trees. One in the living room that was arranged and set up by Sora and Kairi, the other one was in the middle of the garden that was bigger than the one inside and it was decorated with bright Christmas lights and beautiful and magical Christmas Ornaments. This was thanks to the Moogle Catering Company (MCC). They even built a miniature Santa Claus at the front gate for a 50% discount. They even have a dozen of Moogles participating in the choir.

As the guests cam into the garden, they marveled at the beautiful sights that the MCC cooked up with. The decorations, however, were not the only ones that came to the guests' sight. What was really the eye-opener was the delicious feast that was placed by Sora's mom, Kairi's grandmother and Xion's mother.

The food consisted of blueberry pies, strawberries tarts, cranberries pies, apple pies, potato salads, garden salads, roast lambs, roast chickens, roast beefs and roast turkeys. The last but not least was the roast chocobo with crispy brown skin and thick gravy. It was a good party and the three women were showered with praises of their cooking.

Sora was stuffing his face with any delicious food he could reach. Thank god that his mom was a good chef! And Kairi's grandmother and Xion's mother are the best!

"If you're not careful, you will choke to death."

Sora swallowed a mouthful of chocobo meat and grinned as Kairi stood next to him with two cups of fruit punch in her hand and frowning with disapproval.

"I enjoy the food so much that I forgot my manners", Sora said easily.

"You better washed it down with something then", Kairi said as she handed him a cup. Sora drank it in one gulp.

"Thanks Kairi, I needed that."

Kairi smiled as she sipped into her juice. Then she looked around. "I wonder where Roxas is?"

Sora shrugged. "He probably picking up Xion at her house."

Kairi nodded absently as she tried to look for Namine. No luck.

"Hey guys."

Sora and Kairi turned at the direction where the voice came from. To their surprise, the speaker was Xion and Riku was standing next to her. They were holding each other hands.

"Enjoying yourself?" asked Riku as he and Sora exchanged hand-shakes.

"Great!" said Sora as he turned to Xion. "I loved your mom's cranberry pie. It was fantastic!"

Xion beamed at the compliment. "I know, but I think your mom and Kairi grandmother are the best at the moment."

Kairi was still staring at Xion's and Riku's hands clamped together. "Xion, if you mind me asking, what happened with Roxas?"

Xion smile disappeared. "When Roxas became moody and grumpy, it put a strain in our relationship. Every time when we go out, I never enjoy our dates before that incident at the cafe. Finally, I had a talk with him. He told me truthfully that he still had feelings for Namine. So we have decided that for the best for everybody, we broke up."

Riku hugged Xion seeing her depressed. "Then me and Xion just... clicked together. I've never met a girl who was interested in playing Guitar Hero 3."

Xion's features brightened. "Ha! I beat you in Battle in 'Welcome to the Jungle'! I scored more points than him!" She told Sora and Kairi.

"Oh yeah?" Riku said. "But I beat you in 'Rock and Roll all Night'! Beat that!"

"You just got lucky!" Xion laughed as she pushed Riku slightly.

"I think we leave you two Guitar freaks to your flirting", Sora laughed. "I don't want to hear about that game again!"

They all laughed and Xion and Riku merged into the crowd of guest towards the table. Sora turned back to Kairi.

"So what happened to Roxas?"

Kairi shrugged and spotted her best friend Selphie shoveling spoonfuls of Christmas pudding into her mouth. "Hey, Selphie! Do you know where Namine is?"

Selphie with her mouth full of pudding nodded and pointed behind Sora's house. Sora and Kairi went through the crowd and finally they reached their destination.

Behind of Sora's house was a greenhouse where Sora's dad grows a lot of blue berries and other vegetation. Beside the greenhouse was a wooden bench for Sora and his dad to rest after a tedious work in the greenhouse. Right now, sitting on that bench was Namine and Roxas.

Sora and Kairi watched in silence as the screen unfolded. Namine was sitting with her knees touching each other. Roxas was besides her with both his hands on the bench. It was a tense situation.

Finally, Namine broke the silence, "I thought I said I never wanted to see you again."

"Namine", Roxas said. "I don't care if you never wanted to see me, but your face always burned in my head. I... I love you."

Namine blushed but she still refused to look at Roxas. "And what about Xion? Isn't she the one you want?"

"Although we have the same interests", Roxas said. "We never feel comfortable in each other presence. She's... she's not you."

Roxas gently hold Namine's head with his hand as he turned her head to face him. To his credit, Namine didn't resist him.

"You were always there to cheer me up when I was down", Roxas continued. "You know me better than any one on the island. I can't deny what I did to upset you but please, forgive me."

Namine finally broke into tears and hugged Roxas; sobbing into his shirt. Roxas hugged her back. "I missed you", Namine managed to breath. "I forgive you! Just don't leave me!"

"I missed you too", Roxas said with feelings. "Now I got another problem."

Namine stopped crying and looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"How am I going to come to your house now?" Roxas asked with a straight face. "After your mom gave that lecture, I think she will hit on the head with a pumpkin next time she sees me."

Namine couldn't help it and broke into hysterical giggling. Roxas also joined her. Sora and Kairi were tempted to join them but were afraid to reveal their presence when they suppose not to witness them. Wiping away tears of laughter from their eyes, Roxas pulled out a small box wrapped with wrapping paper of Christmas Tree on it.

"Here", Roxas said. "Merry Christmas."

Namine took the box from him and slowly untied the ribbon and opened it. She gasped in surprise. It was the same necklace that she had thrown back at Roxas at on that day. Except this time it was sparkling as if it was new and there was a note that says, "Merry Christmas and I'm sorry."

"I just use a simple spell to polish it", Roxas said casually. "It's not sparkling like diamonds like I wanted to but..."

He didn't get a chance to finish his statement when Namine just kissed him on the lips, hard. Namine's hands were around Roxas' neck and Roxas wrapped his arms around Namine's body. Both of them were blissfully in their own world. As quietly as possible, Sora and Kairi walked inside the Sora's living room. There were nobody inside as the all the entertainment were outside in the garden.

"I'm glad that both of them are back again", Sora said with genuine relief.

"Me too", Kairi agreed as she tiredly dropped onto the sofa. "I was afraid that both of them were too pig-headed to continue their relationship."

Sora chuckled as he sat next to Kairi. He leaned his head on the back of the sofa and looked up. "Hey look", Sora grinned as he nudged Kairi. "A mistletoe."

Kairi looked up and saw a mistletoe hanging above them. With a vicious grin, Kairi pushed Sora down the sofa and she was on top of him. Both of them locked lips and their tongues were playing with each other. They broke away from their deep kiss, their eyes were filled with love.

"Merry Christmas". they mouthed together with a smile.


End file.
